Library meet-up
by Comfrey
Summary: Rowaelin library AU. This is a small fanfic, initially a one-shot, but it has grown into something bigger, of Rowan and Aelin meeting in a library. Rowan doesn't seem to be able to keep his eyes off of Aelin while she's reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction for the Throne of Glass series, so let me know what you thought of it.**

* * *

It smelled like I was in an old-people's home. I sniffed once again and then I decided that I should just ignore the smell, for I had to be here. I had never felt the urge to go to the library, but since I needed more information, the library was the only place to go. I had searched the entire internet for only a scratch of information, but it had seemed like every tiny bit they had had, was now gone. Like it had gone up in smoke. I sighed in frustration. For that exact reason, I had been obliged to go to this dustball full of books.

''Can I help you with something, sir?'' I heard a voice ask behind me. I turned around and looked down on the librarian who was sitting behind her desk. I had expected a small, elderly woman, but instead I saw a young girl with brown hair sitting behind the desk.

I smiled at her, ''no thank you, miss…- ''

''I'm Elide, the temporary librarian. Are you sure you will be able to find what you need?''

I gave her a small nod. ''I think I'll be quite alright.''

She nodded in reply, but kept staring up at me. ''It doesn't seem like you come here often.'' She noted.

I raised one eyebrow. ''And why do you think that?''

She laughed a bit. ''You have been standing there for a couple of minutes now, looking around like you're a predator waiting for his prey. Most people just walk to the bookcases.''

''I…''

''What's your name? You will need to have a library card if you want to borrow a book.''

I hesitated for a bit. ''Can't I just study here for a bit?''

She shook her head with a small grin. ''What? Afraid that we're going to keep track of you somehow? It's just for registration purposes.''

''Rowan Whitethorn.''

She typed it into her computer. ''Are you registered at university, Rowan?'' She asked, looking up again.

''Yes.''

''What do you study?''

I frowned. ''Do you have to know that?''

She grinned again. ''Just curious. That's all.'' She walked over to the printer and came back a second later with a piece of paper. ''This is your temporary card. You will be able to pick up your real library membership card next week.''

I nodded and folded the paper so it could fit in the back pocket of my trousers. ''Thank you.'' I turned around and walked to one of the bookshelves. After a while I had found a book I could use for information. There were some tables standing in the middle of the library. There were only three students sitting in the library at this point. It was dinnertime after all. I sat down at one of the empty tables and bowed my head over the book.

''Do you mind if I join you?'' Asked a female voice. I looked up and I was stunned by what I saw. I was staring right into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Blue eyes and gold trimmed around the pupil. ''What? Speechless by what you see?'' She laughed deviously.

''No.'' I responded gruffly, trying to regain my composure.

She put her hands on her hips, and oh help me, but I couldn't stop staring at her. ''So, if you're done staring, can you give me answer to my question?''

''You can sit wherever you like.'' I answered irritated. Why did she have such an effect on me? _You know exactly why. She's gorgeous beyond words, you moron. Say something nice to her._ I ignored the voice in my head and bend over my book again, trying to concentrate on what I was reading. But I couldn't help and let my attention wander to the girl that was sitting right in front of me. She was reading a comic book. I kept looking up at her. Her long blonde locks falling for her face. She blew them angrily away, but they would just settle in the same spot again. I laughed a bit under my breath.

She looked up from her book, raising one eyebrow. ''What's so funny?''

I shook my head. ''Nothing.''

One of the corners of her mouth turned up into a lopsided smile. ''Yeah, sure.'' She clearly didn't believe me. She cocked her head to the side. She looked absolutely adorable this way. ''Why do you keep staring at me?''

"I'm not.'' I replied.

She grinned, ''yes, you are. Don't think you're the only one who looks at other people.'' She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. My eyes tried to stay on hers, but eventually they dropped to her lips. ''Like what you see?'' She asked with a cocky smile plastered on her face.

I shrugged and tried to be casual. ''It's not anything special in any case.'' _It is, it absolutely is._

Her face fell for just a fraction of a second, but she immediately tried to hide it again by grinning. ''Seems like you don't know how to appreciate something when you see it.'' She placed her hands on the table in front of her. I looked at her hands and noticed that there were scars on both her hands. She saw me staring at her hands and she put them immediately under the table.

''I guess I've just seen too many pretty faces.'' I winked at her. I attempted to pretend as if I hadn't noticed the look on her face when she saw me staring at her hands.

''Now that's some interesting information. But I guess it wouldn't be too hard with your looks. Girls probably just being drooling when you walk in the room. But, don't think I'm the same, I've seen my fair share of handsome men.''

 _Dammit, I could have expected this. She has a sharp tongue._

She smirked, ''so, handsome man,'' she drawled out those words and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from replying, ''what are you doing here during dinner time?''

''I could ask you the very same thing.''

She held up the book. ''Don't you see? I'm reading a comic book.''

I rolled my eyes. ''I obviously can see that, but why now? Shouldn't you be doing something with your friends?''

Her face fell and she shrugged lazily. ''I enjoy the atmosphere here.'' I knew there was more behind it, but decided to let it rest, for now. How could a girl like her capture me so fast? I've only just met her. _That's because she's gorgeous, intriguing and mysterious, obviously._ There was that voice again.

''So, what's your name?'' I asked her.

''Aelin.'' She replied. I shuddered. Her name was… so fitting and so different. ''And yours?''

''Rowan. Please to make your acquaintance.'' I answered.

''Well, Rowan,'' drawing out those two syllables, ''as you can see, I'm reading something and no matter how much I've liked this conversation till this point, I'd like to finish this book before the end of the day.'' I nodded and picked up my own book again.

After another thirty minutes of agonizing silence between us, I sighed in exasperation and laid my book on the table. ''Can you just stop looking so adorable? It's distracting, you know.'' I could have hit myself at that moment for saying that. I shouldn't have said that.

Slowly Aelin laid her book on the table and a smirk appeared on her face. ''I was waiting on the moment that you would admit it, buzzard.''

She stood up and I couldn't help but letting my eyes appreciatively glide over her. She set her hands on her hips. ''I'll see you tomorrow then, Rowan. Same time, same place.'' And with that she strode away. I shook my head. What had just happened? It was not often that someone left me speechless, but she had just done it and I didn't know how I felt about it. I shoved my chair back and walked to the desk.

''Can you keep this in store for me, I'll be back tomorrow.'' I said to Elide.

She looked up and smiled. ''Liked the book or maybe something else? Or should I say someone else?'' She waggled suggestively with her eyebrows.

I chose to ignore her comment. ''Do you know a girl named Aelin? She just walked out of here.''

''Oh, so it is about someone then.'' She smirked, but then nodded. ''Yes, she's my best friend.''

I raised my eyebrows up in surprise. I certainly hadn't expected that. ''What's her surname?''

Elide shook her head. ''I'm not the one who should tell you that, Rowan.'' She stood up, but hesitated for a second. ''Don't press her too much, she has gone through a lot.'' With that she walked away and I was left pondering about Aelin.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and maybe till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I hadn't planned on continueing this, it was a one-shot afterall, but I got quite some requests to make a part two, so here it is. It's just a scene that popped into my head and I needed to add it. It's a sort of interlude so I guess there's also going to be a part three. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and leave a review.  
**

* * *

-Rowan-

The next morning I woke up early. I hadn't been able to sleep well last night. The reason? A certain gorgeous girl I had met yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about the sneaky grin that had played around her lips almost constantly. About the way her eyes flickered with amusement when I had said that she was distracting for me. About the way her blonde hair fell for her face when she was reading the book, looking absolutely adorable. I hated myself for the fact that I kept thinking of her, even though I had just met her. I hadn't felt this in such a long time and I really didn't know how to handle these feelings. The fact that I had sort of agreed, well not technically agree, she had just commanded me really, to meet up again today at the library didn't make it any better. Why had I been so overwhelmed by this strange, mysterious and drop-dead gorgeous girl? How would I survive this day until this evening? Well, more importantly: how would I survive being in her neighbourhood again? After breakfast, I decided it would be best to go to the gym to work out for a bit, to get my mind of off her. I pulled on a basic white t-shirt and some sweatpants and walked to the gym.

''Whitethorn.'' Lorcan came walking up to me.

''Lorcan.'' I nodded to him. We walked further in silence to one of the multiple sparring rooms, we always used the same one.

''Where were you last evening?'' Lorcan asked me.

I shrugged. ''I had some studying to do.''

He raised one eyebrow. ''Right…'' Then he suddenly groaned in irritation. ''We have to use another sparring room.''

''Why?'' I asked him. He just gestured to the entrance of the sparring room. The door was standing wide open. I looked inside and saw a group of about fifteen kids practicing what looked like to be karate. My eyes roved over the sparring room for a bit and I was about to turn around to go with Lorcan, when something I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

''What is it now again, Whitethorn?'' Lorcan sounded irritated.

I didn't even answer him, I was too transfixed by the sight before me. I couldn't believe it. I had to be dreaming, so I blinked a couple of times, but I wasn't dreaming.

''Whitethorn.'' Lorcan snapped me out of my reverie. I turned around and he was looking at me with a frown on his face. ''What's so special about a couple of annoying kids trying to do karate that you're staring at them that intently?''

''It's nothing.'' I tried to shrug it off. Lorcan just raised up his eyebrow, but then shrugged.

''Let's go then.'' I nodded and I slowly walked away. Still recovering from the shock of seeing her. Aelin teaching karate to little kids. White robes on. Well, that was clear then, don't mess with her. Holy crap. A black belt in karate. Now it was even more scary to go to the library this evening.

* * *

-Aelin-

He probably thought I hadn't seen him. Of course I had seen him standing in the door. With his white shirt that had showed his abs perfectly. He probably trained here regularly.

''Miss?'' A little girl pulled on my robes.

I looked down and smiled at the little girl, looking cute in her white robes. ''What is it, Madelyn?''

''Why are you looking at the door?'' She asked shyly.

I had the urge to slap myself. Little kids were so observant sometimes.

''I think she was spaced out for a moment, Madelyn.'' Chaol stood up from the bench and walked towards the group of kids. Chaol had trained with me and when I got the black belt, he had asked me whether I'd be willing to teach a group of kids once a week. I wasn't a sensei yet, but Chaol had needed some help, so I had agreed to help him teach some of the kids. It was actually very fun to do.

''Why, Sensei?'' She asked him. Looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Chaol smirked and crouched down so he was on eye-level with the girl. ''You know, Madelyn, I think miss Aelin has a crush on someone.''

Madelyn giggled and I heard whispers go through the room. I sighed in exasperation. And that's why you never do anything with your ex-boyfriend. What was I thinking when I said yes to all this?

Madelyn turned to me again. ''Is that true, miss Aelin?'' She asked me.

I shook my head. ''No, Madelyn, I think the Sensei has a crush himself. He's trying to cover that up by saying that I have a crush.'' She giggled again and Chaol shot me a death-glare. I just gave him a wink. He could have expected something back. He should know by now that he wouldn't come away with such remarks.

''Anyways, I think we're done for today kids.'' I said to all the children. One boy, Jason, sighed. ''What is it, Jason?'' I asked him.

''I just don't want to stop yet, miss. I'm having so much fun.'' I chuckled and gestured to Chaol.

''Miss Aelin will take a break now. If some of you want to practice some more then I'm willing to stay for a bit longer.'' Chaol said. Some kids cheered and a smile appeared on Chaol's face.

I smiled at the kids. ''Till next time and behave nicely.'' All of the kids bowed to me and I bowed back, a sign of mutual respect. Then I turned around and walked out of the sparring room. Immediately my thoughts went to Rowan. I wondered if he was still here, maybe in one of the other sparring rooms. I shook my head. Why would I want to look for him? I already had a meeting with him this evening. How could my thoughts be so full of him when I had just met him the day before? Would I be so stupid to try and find him here? No, I could better grab a drink and then hop out of here, before I got more thoughts of this kind. I walked to the bar and ordered one of those weird energy drinks. They weren't particularly nice, but they were an efficient way to get some more energy. I sat down at one of the high stools before the bar and gulped down the whole energy drink at once. I couldn't hold back a sound of disgust. Those things were horrible.

''Can I have a glass of water, please?'' I asked the bartender. Everything to get that foul taste out of my mouth.

''Sure.'' The bartender turned around and filled a glass with water.

''Thanks.'' I gulped it down in one stretch. I heart the bartender chuckle. ''What?'' I snapped at him.

He just shook his head. ''Nothing.'' Then he turned to the next customer.

I shrugged and let my thoughts wander again. They, of course, turned immediately to Rowan. The way he had said my name with that accent. I shuddered a bit. He was so intimidating and yet… so appealing. Couldn't I just take a little peek to see if he was still around? That wouldn't hurt, would it? I stood up and left some money for the drinks on the bar. The bartender would find it. I walked past a couple of sparring rooms, most of them empty, till I passed one and I saw a bit of silver white hair. I stood just outside the door. Rowan and some other man were sparring with each other. My mouth almost dropped open. Rowan wasn't wearing a shirt. And, oh help me, he had so many muscles. I saw every little muscle flex. I was transfixed by what I saw. I slowly backed away. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. I quickly turned my eyes off and scurried away. How would I be able to ever get that picture out of my head? It would forever be burned in my memory. I grabbed my belongings out of my locker, didn't even take the time to take off my robes, earning some stares on the street, and hurried home.

* * *

-Rowan-

I was panting hard because of the physical effort I had put into this sparring session.

Lorcan wiped off his brow. ''Man, were you angry or something?'' He asked.

I shook my head. ''No, just needed to clear my head for a bit.''

''Well, can you do that with a little bit less enthusiasm next time?''

I nodded, but didn't really think that I would be able to do that. Even while sparring my thoughts had been with Aelin. I vaguely heard Lorcan say some things, but I had no idea what he was actually saying. He gave me a punch. ''Whitethorn, where are your thoughts? You're not paying attention at all.''

''It's nothing, Lorcan.'' I tried to shrug it off, but he kept staring at me.

I saw something of realization in his eyes. ''You know, Whitethorn, just a couple of minutes ago, there was a pretty blonde in white robes standing in the door, looking at us. Could she have anything to do with your lack of attention?'' What?! Aelin had been standing there? How could I not have noticed? ''Aah, I get it already. She was the same girl as the girl that was teaching those kids, right? Little Whitethorn has a crush on a certain bitch-queen of karate.''

''Don't call her that.'' I snapped.

Lorcan chuckled. ''So, you indeed I have a crush.'' He gave me a slight pat on the shoulder. ''Let me know when you're over her, then we can spar seriously again.'' With that he slung a towel over his shoulder and walked away.

I stood up, still wondering how I could have noticed Aelin standing there. Should I mention it this evening? Nah, she would only be embarrassed. Although, seeing her embarrassed would be quite nice for once. I chuckled by the thought of getting her speechless. I pulled on a shirt and then walked out of the sports centre. It was time to get ready for a certain meet-up at the library.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's part three to this min-fanfic. I've had some problems with my computer, so I have been a bit delayed in posting this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next part!**

* * *

-Aelin-

What to wear? What to wear? I shook my head a bit. Why was I even thinking about this? It was not like I was going on a date or anything. I would just be going to the library. Nothing less, nothing more. The only thing was that Rowan would be at the library too. Why had I almost commanded him to come to the library again? What had I been thinking? Of course, I hadn't known or expected beforehand that I would see him at the sports centre, but still… I stood in front of my wardrobe, my eyes roving over the countless clothes and dresses I owned. I didn't have to impress him with my looks. I was just doing this to taunt him. Not for myself. Not because he was incredibly handsome. And definitely not because I liked him. So why did I make such a big deal out of picking what to wear? Elide would certainly be suspicious when I would show up in fancy clothes in the library. She would immediately notice that something was up. We had been friends for too long for her to miss something like that. Not that anything was up. There was nothing between Rowan and I. _Right, just keep telling that to yourself._ I had only just met him yesterday. What could be between us? Nothing had happened. _Except that he called you adorable. And that he was distracted by you the whole time. And that you noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off you, because you couldn't stop staring at him either._ I shook my head wildly, trying to get rid of the little voice in my head. I decided it would be best to just grab something. I closed my eyes and pulled something out of the closet. I opened my eyes and sighed dramatically. Of course, I had picked some of the most non-casual clothes. But, I had to wear this, otherwise I'd never come to a decision. I pulled on the bright red, tight fitting skirt with the white blouse, with black accents. I looked in the mirror and decided that it wasn't as over the top as I'd initially thought. There was knocking on the door of my apartment and I walked to the door to open it.

''Hey!'' I was surprised to see Lysandra standing outside the door.

Lysandra looked up and down my outfit. ''You look like you're going on a date.'' She raised one eyebrow in question.

I laughed a bit. ''Nah, I'm just going to the library.''

Now her other eyebrow was raised too. ''Right, to the library. You know that doesn't make any sense, seen that you're all dressed up. Don't expect me to believe you.''

I shrugged. ''You don't have to believe me, but it is true. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get going.'' I walked past her, but she grabbed my arm.

''I don't trust you for one bit, Aelin. I'm going with you to the 'library'.'' She gave me a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

''Fine. You'll see, there's nothing going on and you're going to have the most boring evening of your life.'' Inside I was already dreading this evening. If Lysandra was going with, she would meet Rowan. She wouldn't give us one single quiet moment.

''I'll survive.'' I shrugged and closed the door behind me. Together we walked to the university library. We stepped into the comfortable warmth of the library. Aah, good to be back around books. Just the smell of the books made me happy. Lysandra rolled her eyes dramatically. She had never understood what I liked about books.

''Hey Elide!'' I greeted my friend. She looked up from behind her desk and smiled broadly when she saw us.

''Hey Aelin and Lysandra.'' She stood up and bent over her desk to me. ''Your male friend is already here.'' She whispered in my ear. _He was already here?_ I hadn't expected this. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't just go and sit next to him. Lysandra would immediately start asking questions. ''Oh and he brought someone with him. Probably a friend.'' Elide blushed a little when she said that.

''So, I take it the friend is good-looking?''

Her cheeks turned even more red. ''He is quite handsome, I suppose.'' Elide muttered.

I gave her a slight nudge with my elbow. ''Then go to him. Talk to him.''

She shook wildly with her head. ''Absolutely not.''

''Why not? I'm sure he's very nice. Besides you haven't had a boyfriend in forever.''

''I agree with Aelin.'' Lysandra joined in. ''You need a bit of fun in your life, Elide.''

Elide smiled a little. ''I have fun enough, but thank you.''

Lysandra sighed, but then turned to me and waggled with her eyebrows. ''But, Aelin, what did I just hear? There's apparently a guy waiting for you? If I recall correctly I heard you say very clearly, just fifteen minutes ago, that you were just going to the library and not on a date.''

I could have expected this of course. ''It's nothing, Lysandra.''

''Right, I hope that you don't even believe that yourself.'' She smirked and I heard Elide giggle lightly.

Lysandra spun around to face Elide again. ''So, Elide, time to spill the beans: what happened yesterday between Aelin and that mystery guy?''

Elide shrugged. ''I don't know exactly what happened, to be honest.''

''You sure that you're not just covering for Aelin?'' She grinned.

I pulled Lysandra by her shoulder. ''Come on, Lys. Time to stop bothering Elide. I'm sure she has more important things to do than just chatting with us. Besides, you'll get to meet him in just a moment.'' I turned to Elide for one last moment. ''Be sure to capture his friend's attention. I'm sure it won't be that hard.'' I winked at her and then we turned around. I soon saw the table with Rowan and who I assumed to be his friend, sitting around it. His friend was indeed quite handsome. Not as handsome as Rowan of course. What am I thinking? Rowan isn't handsome. I'm not thinking about him in that way.

''Are you having some kind of 'I'm-in-heaven-moment, Aelin?'' Lysandra looked at me with a slight grin on her face. Her eyes had also drifted over to the two guys. She nodded appreciatively.

''Now I get why you want to meet him.''

''I don't… Never mind, just forget it.'' There would be no point in trying to explain it to Lys. I didn't even understand it myself. I slowly walked towards the table. Suddenly very self-conscious of how I looked. Rowan looked up just as I was going to greet them. He looked right in my eyes and then his eyes slowly drifted down over my outfit. He looked up again.

''Hey, Aelin.'' I just couldn't get enough of how he said my name, with that slight purr. He gestured to his friend. ''This is my friend, Lorcan.'' Lorcan gave me a curt nod, but didn't smile.

''Yeah, I already heard that you were here with a friend from Elide.'' I saw Lorcan glance quickly into the direction of Elide. _Ah, it was like that._

''Are you not going to introduce me to your friend?'' Rowan asked and Lysandra immediately stepped forward. She had been watching every little move we both made, desperate to pick up a clue.

''I'm Lysandra, best friend of Aelin.''

Rowan nodded. ''Nice to meet you, Lysandra.'' He turned his eyes on me again. ''Nice outfit, Aelin.''

''Thanks.'' I just said and I quickly sat down with a book in my hands.

After half an hour had passed with me just staring at the book, flipping a page once in the few minutes to pretend as if I was reading. Lorcan sighed and put his book down. Right at the moment, Elide walked past us with a stack of books in her arms. Lorcan immediately stood up, but accidentally knocked over his chair in the process, which of course led to Elide looking at him.

''Ehm…'' He rubbed his neck awkwardly. ''Can I help you maybe?'' He asked.

I saw that Elide was desperately trying to hold back her laughter. ''No, thank you, I can handle it.''

''But I really want to help.'' Lorcan pressed.

Elide smiled. ''Well, if you insist on it, there's a huge stack of books standing there that needs to be moved to one of those shelves.'' She pointed to the other side of the library. Lorcan nodded and immediately strode over to the stack of books and picked it up. He and Elide walked away from our table, all the while chatting. Man, Lorcan was tall. Like freaking scary tall. Especially next to Elide. _Not as handsome as Rowan though._ I swatted with my hand as if the voice was a nasty bug flying around my head.

''Is there something wrong, Aelin?'' Lysandra asked me sweetly, with a huge smirk on her face. Rowan looked up now too. He raised one eyebrow and stared at me, waiting on my answer.

''Nothing, just a little bug.'' Rowan just shrugged, eyed me for a couple of more moments and then started reading again. Lysandra was still smirking. I decided that I would just try to ignore her, if that was even possible.

After ten minutes both Lorcan and Elide hadn't returned yet. Lysandra groaned and slammed her book close. ''Enough reading for today.'' I was honestly surprised that she had managed to keep reading for so long, just to see me and Rowan interact. ''If you don't mind, Aelin, I'm going home.''

''Are you sure you're not going to Aedion?'' I swatted with my eyelashes innocently. Lysandra just rolled with her eyes and waved at Rowan.

''Goodbye Rowan, I'm sure I'll see you around again.'' She gave him a wink and for a moment I thought I saw Rowan's cheeks redden a little. I must have imagined it. She turned around and strode out of the library.

Rowan stood up from his chair. ''What are you going to leave me too?'' I asked him, looking up at him.

''No, I'm suggesting that we both go somewhere else. Lorcan and Elide are obviously not going to return anytime soon.''

''You're suggesting to go where?'' I raised one eyebrow and he chuckled.

''You can just say it when you don't want to. But maybe I can take you out for dinner?'' The last part of the sentence he kind of stuttered and it was the cutest thing ever.

''I'd love to Rowan, but I have an exam tomorrow.''

His face fell. ''Oh, ehm… Maybe another time?''

I smiled. ''Sure, maybe tomorrow evening? If you have time, of course.''

His whole face just lit up and he sent me a dazzling smile. ''Great! Where can I pick you up?''

I looked around for a piece of paper, but didn't see anything. ''Give me your hand.'' I commanded him.

He looked at me with the question mark written all over his face, but stretched out his hand anyways. I picked up a pen and scribbled my address on his hand. ''Here, you can pick me up on this address, tomorrow evening at 7 pm. Don't be late.'' I warned him.

He grinned and bowed. ''Yes, your majesty.'' He gave me a wink.

''Well, I guess I'll go home then. See you tomorrow, Rowan.''

''Good night, Aelin.''

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I would appreciate it if you left a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, finally chapter four is done. Had a lot of issues with my computer and real life was already going crazy without that, so yeah... I'm really sorry that it took me so long and I hope it won't happen again in the future, but I can't promise anything. I decided to split this chapter into two chapters, so there's at least going to be one more chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think with a review!**

* * *

-Rowan-

I had ended up going home with Lorcan, which I honestly hadn't expected. Some time after both Aelin, still didn't know her surname, and Lysandra, her friend, had left, he had turned up together with Elide. They had both looked totally normal. Elide had just walked to her desk again and Lorcan had just sat down next to me.

''So what happened?'' I had smirked while asking, but Lorcan had just shrugged.

''She let me help with the books, we had a friendly conversation and then we returned here.''

My eyebrows had gone up in surprise. ''Surely something else has happened as well.'' I had insisted, just thinking that he hadn't want to tell me. ''You two were gone for almost half an hour.''

''Nothing else happened, Whitethorn.'' Lorcan had said harshly and then we both had fallen silent again. After another thirty minutes we both had had enough of just sitting in the library. I had only really come here to see Aelin. When we had walked past Elide's desk on our way out, I had seen Lorcan putting a small note on her desk. Probably with his phone number. _So there was more between them. I knew something had happened._ I had laughed silently. Luckily Lorcan hadn't noticed, he had been too focused on Elide.

''Come on, Lorcan. We need to get home.'' I had nudged him with my elbow and he had nodded absently. _Looks like someone has a crush on the librarian. But he isn't the only one with a crush._ I had ignored the voice in my head and we had walked home without any further conversation. I lived in a huge apartment, owned by Maeve, together with Lorcan and a couple of other… friends, I guess you could call them. Sometimes we acted like we were each other's brothers and sometimes like we were enemies. We were the cadre. It was all a bit complicated…

It was a day later and I only had another thirty minutes before I needed to pick up Aelin for our dinner together. I still didn't know where we would go. It was probably best to ask Fenrys if he knew a place to get some good food. It didn't have to be all that luxurious, but I still wanted to impress Aelin a little. I couldn't deny it any longer. I wanted to impress her, because I was impressed by her. She had definitely left her mark on me. I hadn't been able to think of anything or anyone else the past couple of days, since I had met her. She had been a constant presence in my mind. I walked to the living room. I already knew that Fenrys was there. He was there every day around this time, watching the same damn TV-programme.

''Hey, ehm… Fenrys, can I ask you something for a second?'' I asked him, but I didn't get any response. There was only one way to get his attention. I walked around the couch and stood right in front of the television, that way he couldn't see anything of what was happening on the screen.

''Rowan! Move your ass. I'm watching something here.'' Fenrys growled.

I shook my head. ''Not going to happen. I need to ask you something, Fenrys.''

''Ask away.'' He waved with his hand. ''But be quick, I need to see the ending.'' He still tried to watch the television. I quickly snatched the remote control from the table and turned the sound off.

''Hey! You're first taking away my vision and then you're taking away the sound too?!'' Fenrys exclaimed indignantly.

I ignored his comment and just asked the question. ''Do you happen to know a place where I can take someone to get some good food?'' I slowly said.

Fenrys immediately sat upright and he smirked. ''Ah, I understand.'' He drawled. ''Rowan Whitethorn is having a date and he wants me to give him some tips. I can give you some tips with other things to.'' He waggled suggestively with his eyebrows.

''Just give me an answer. I only have thirty minutes left.''

He laughed a bit. ''You're not denying you have a date.''

I shrugged. ''I don't have to deny it, do I? So, out with it, do you have a place in mind where we can go?''

''What does she look like?'' Fenrys asked, ignoring my question. I saw the smirk on his face and I knew he was doing this on purpose.

''None of your business. Now answer the damn question.'' I pressed.

'' Naturally I know some spots, but are you sure you want me to know where you and your date are going?''

I almost hit myself. How could I not think of that? If Fenrys knew where we would be going, the whole cadre would know. And if the whole cadre knew then some of them, or maybe all of them, apart from Lorcan probably, would go to the same place. Honestly, I didn't want to know what would happen when they would come to the same place. I could already envisage everything that could go wrong and would go wrong. I would never have a chance with Aelin again. No, it was better to just leave all of them out of this. Well, except for Lorcan, he was already sort of in it. Lorcan didn't care though. Lorcan was too busy with his own little crush.

''Never mind, forget that I ever said anything. I already have a place in mind.'' I didn't, but Fenrys didn't have to know that.

''Sure…'' Fenrys said with a teasing glimmer in his eyes. Not that that was anything special. Fenrys always had that same glimmer in his eyes. ''So, what place do you have in mind?''

I snorted. ''I'm not going to tell you, obviously.''

''Aah, come on Rowan. You have known me for long enough so that you know that I'm not going to do anything.'' Fenrys said innocently.

I rolled my eyes and patted him on the head. ''I do have known you for long enough. Have a nice evening.'' With that I walked out of the living room, behind me I heard Fenrys grumble but then turned the television louder again.

* * *

-Aelin-

I had asked for Elide and Lysandra to come over to my room to pick out an outfit for my… date, I guess, or meeting, with Rowan. I hadn't expected for Elide to bring over her friend as well, Manon. It was just that Manon and I just didn't really go well together when we were in one room. I knew that Manon was very important to Elide, she was as a sister to her, but that didn't mean I liked it when Elide brought her over. But I just couldn't send her away, could I? Technically, it was my room, so I could, but it wouldn't be very polite. Not that I'm known for my politeness, but that would just be rude. I decided it would be best to just put up with Manon again. I did all of this for Elide, no one else. Lysandra was standing in front of my wardrobe, Manon sitting in a chair, looking very bored and Elide was sitting on my bed in the middle of a whole bunch of clothes.

''Guys, you're not exactly helping. You're only making a mess of my room. I need to be done in thirty minutes. He will be standing in front of that door in no time!'' The last part I almost shouted. My nerves weren't behaving normally. I didn't know why I was so nervous for this meet-up with Rowan, but I was. _That's because you like him. And because he looks at you like he likes you too. And because he's drop-dead gorgeous._ I looked out of my window, envisioning him in a suit. He would probably look even more handsome. I didn't even know what sort of clothes I had to wear. I had no idea where we were going. Maybe I should have asked, but no I had to forget that. And because of that I was now in this predicament.

Lysandra turned around and threw something at me. I quickly caught it so it wouldn't fall on the floor on the whole pile of other clothes. I looked at it and grinned. This was exactly what I needed.

''Thanks, Lys, this is exactly what I need for this evening.'' She winked at me.

I heard Manon sigh loudly. ''Thank goodness, we're finally done.'' She said. I almost wanted to snap something back, but I saw Elide almost unnoticeably shaking her head. I walked to my mirror and began curling my hair.

''Do you want me to do it for you?'' Elide offered.

''No, thank you. It's not like I have to look perfect. Just a little bit to impress him.'' I looked at her through my mirror and I saw her smirk. ''So, Elide, do you have any plans for tonight? It seemed that there is someone interested in you.''

She blushed deeply and Manon immediately whirled around to face Elide. ''What?! Elide, who's interested in you? Where is the bastard? I have to have a talk with him first.''

Elide held up her hands. ''There's nothing, Manon. Aelin is just joking.''

''Don't ever joke about such things, Galathynius.'' Manon pointed a finger at me.

I chuckled. ''I'll keep it in mind, Blackbeak.''

Lysandra walked over and stood behind me. ''You look great, Aelin. You'll knock him over with you looks.''

I stood up and winked at her. ''Well, ladies, since Rowan will be here shortly, I need you to leave this place.'' I gestured for them to walk out of my room. ''Thanks for helping me with this.''

''Anytime, Aelin.'' Elide said friendly and she walked out of the room. Manon just walked away without saying anything. Lysandra stayed behind. I had asked her if she could watch Fleetfoot.

''Well, I guess there's nothing left than waiting.'' I sighed and plopped down on the couch. Lysandra chuckled and said down beside me. Fleetfoot walked over and laid down on my feet. She always did that and I absolutely loved it, because my feet were always warm that way.

''Hey girlie girl, Lysandra is going to stay here instead of Aelin, because she's going on a date with a real handsome young man.'' Lysandra talked to Fleetfoot. I just rolled my eyes at that.

Then I suddenly heard a knock on the door. That was early. Not that that mattered at all. I walked over to the door and opened it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter five of this fic. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews! Also let me know if you want me to continue this fic after this chapter.**

* * *

-Rowan-

I was met with most of the gorgeous views I had ever seen when the door opened. Aelin was looking absolutely stunning. I let my eyes rove up and down her body twice, to take it all in. She was wearing a beautiful short, black and red dress. She had curled her blonde straight hair and it was just cascading down her back. When I finally looked at her face again, there was a giant smirk evident on her face.

''Like what you see, Rowan?'' She asked me. I nodded, there was no point in denying that I was impressed by her. She had seen me looking at her. ''Good to know, you don't look so bad yourself.'' She winked at me. ''Lys, we're going, be nice to Fleetfoot!'' She called over her shoulder then she pulled on her coat, picked up her handbag and closed the door behind us. We walked out of the building in silence. We had just walked for one minute when she asked, ''so, Rowan, where are we going this evening?''

''You'll see.''

She ran a bit and then turned around, so now she was walking with her face to me. She had no idea if she was going to bump into anything. ''Ah, come on, just tell me.'' She pleaded. I laughed a bit and shook my head. She crossed her arms and stood still right in front of me. ''Rowan, tell me, or else I'll turn around right now and go back home.''

''You'll never do that, you're too curious for that.''

She cocked her head sideways. ''Oh, and how would you know that? You've only known me for a couple of days and you immediately assume things about me. That's not a good sign, Rowan, not a good sign at all.''

I chuckled. ''Well, Aelin, it doesn't take a long time to notice that you're curious. Otherwise you wouldn't be here in the first place.''

''Why is that then, all knowing Rowan?'' She pulled up one eyebrow. I guess she wanted to look intimidating, and she would, for most people, but not for me. It just made her look more adorable in my eyes.

''Well, normal people,'' I emphasized the 'normal' part on purpose, ''don't insist on meeting up with a person they had just met and only had one conversation with, part of which was purely silence. So, either you wanted to know me better because you were curious, or you had other things in mind when you saw me. So which one was it?''

She rolled her eyes. ''Find out yourself, mister psychic.''

I grinned and I knew I had won this round. This was going to be a fun evening.

''So, Aelin, tell me a little about yourself.'' I started a new conversation.

She looked up, ''why?''

I laughed shortly. ''Why not? We're on a date, are we not? Shouldn't I at least know a little bit about you? Such as your surname?''

''If you want it that badly.'' She put her hands in the pockets of her coat. ''My full name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. I got a dog, you may have caught a glimpse of her. Her name is Fleetfoot. I study criminology…-''

I quickly held up my hand. ''Stop right there. This is not what I asked for.''

''You wanted information and I gave it to you.'' She just said and shrugged.

Now it was my time to roll my eyes. ''I didn't just want a bunch of facts, I wanted to hear your story, or at least a part of it.'' I picked up her hand and held it firmly in my own, she looked into my eyes. ''You're mysterious, Aelin, and I want to know you better. Like the scars on your hand, where did you get them? What's the story of your life? I want to know.''

She shook her head. ''Not going to tell.''

''Why not? I promise that I won't say anything about it. I just want to listen.''

''Why don't you tell a bit about yourself, Rowan? I want to know a little bit about you? Maybe your surname?'' She returned my own questions, turning the conversation on me. She was purposefully switching the subject from her to me. But I wouldn't let her get off the hook that fast, I would come back to it later. If I would continue to pressure her now, she would walk away. And that was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to know all of Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. A royal name. I wanted to know the full story of her life. I wanted to be with her through all those times. How did I get so attached to a girl I had just met? Why was I so attracted to her?

''I'm Rowan Whitethorn. I got a few friends with who I live in one house. I train in the martial arts every day, along with one of my friends, Lorcan, whom you've met.''

''Criticizing me for using a lot of facts, and yet you do the same.'' She remarked.

''You can get back what I got.'' I simply responded. After that there fell a silence between us. And it wasn't a comfortable one. I was glad we arrived at the restaurant. It was an Italian restaurant, where I had first been with my fiancée of that time. She, Lyria had been her name, was killed in an accident not a month later. That was three years ago. I walked to one of the tables and gestured for Aelin to set down.

''May I take your coat?'' I asked her nicely. She looked up, gave me a look of confusion and then shrugged. I took her coat and hung it over her chair.

''Thank you, kind sir.'' She mocked.

* * *

-Aelin-

Why was he so chivalrous all of the sudden. Just ten minutes ago he was prying with his questions. I didn't know what to think of Rowan. Sure, he was handsome and nice and kind of funny too… but I didn't like people who asked questions about my life. Normally I would have immediately walked away from him, but I didn't. Why did I stay? Was it a smart decision? Rowan seemed like a person who knew exactly what he wanted. He would surely come back to our earlier conversation. Did I want to tell him anything? Didn't he deserve to know at least a bit? No, we had only known each other for a couple of days, why would he deserve to know anything personal?

''Waiter.'' Rowan called.

The waiter came walking over. ''What can I help you with this evening?''

''We would like to order some drinks and get a menu, to see what we will get.'' Rowan said.

The waiter nodded and gave us both a menu card. ''What would you like to order for drinks? Maybe some wine or even champagne?''

''Some champagne would be great, thank you.'' Rowan responded. I looked at him quizzically. Why champagne? We didn't have anything to celebrate.

''Oh, do you have something to celebrate?''

Rowan grinned. ''Yes, actually we do. We want to celebrate our meeting.''

The waiter clapped his hands excitedly. ''How exciting! Wonderful, just wonderful. I'll return shortly with the champagne.'' Then he walked away.

That was the queue for me to ask Rowan why the hell he was ordering champagne. ''What do you think you're doing, Rowan Whitethorn?''

He smirked. ''Just ordering some champagne as celebration for our meeting, darling. Didn't you hear it?''

I shot him a murderous glare. ''Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Darling.''

''Ah, you've got some fire in you. Maybe I should call you Fireheart then.''

At the mention of that nickname shivers rolled down my spine. It was the nickname my parents had always used for me. ''Don't think you've got me figured out. And don't call me by any nickname.''

He just smirked again. ''Sure thing, Fireheart.'' He used the word again and I was about to snap at him again when the waiter returned with the champagne. He set it in front of us.

''Have you made your choice?'' He asked us nicely.

Rowan nodded. ''We will both take the spaghetti carbonara.''

I looked at him with wide eyes. As soon as the waiter was out of hearing-range I snapped at him. ''Why did you order? I hadn't chosen anything yet. You arrogant bastard.''

He laughed. ''Oh, you're delicious, Fireheart. The burning fire in your eyes when you get mad.''

I almost stood up. ''You think this is mad? Wait till you get the real fury.''

''I'd rather not. I saw you teaching karate to those kids and I think I don't want to get on your bad side.'' He winked at me.

I looked at him in shock. He was going to bring this up now? ''Well, you absolutely failed at that, since you already got on my bad side, just a few minutes ago.''

''I don't think so. You're not yet walking away or cracking my bones, so I think I'm doing fine.'' Why was he so confident? He was freaking annoying! And yet, he had a point. I was still sitting here. He was right, normally I would have had already hit him. What was it about Rowan that prevented me from breaking every single bone right now? _Because you like him. A lot…_ a small voice whispered in my head, but I ignored it.

* * *

-Rowan-

Rowan: 2. Aelin: 0. I was beginning to like this game. She was absolutely joyful to watch when she was angry. Shortly thereafter the waiter came around with the dishes. I started eating, but saw Aelin just staring at my plate.

''What is it, Fireheart, that keeps you from eating? Are my incredibly good looks distracting for you?''

She looked up as in a daze. ''What did you say?''

I smirked. ''Where you thinking of me? That would be good, because I was thinking of you too.''

She rolled her eyes. ''Buzzard.'' Then she fully looked up at me. ''How could you get in your small brain that I was thinking of you? I was just thinking of Fleetfoot and Lysandra. They're probably having more fun than I.''

''Ah, come on, I'm not that bad and it's good food.''

She just started eating without saying anything further. Wow, this was going well. ''Aelin, I didn't want to get on your bad side. Really, I didn't. And if I did, please forgive me. I like you and I just want to get to know you better.'' There I had admitted it, maybe this would get something out of her.

''No problem.'' She only said. I sighed and knew that it was no use to start a new conversation at that moment. After we had both finished our meal, Aelin stood up and was about to walk away.

''Wait, Aelin.'' I called out to her. She stopped and turned around to me.

''At least give me your number.'' I almost begged her. Just when I thought she was going to walk away without doing anything, she pulled out a pen out of her coat. She walked to the bar and picked up a piece of paper. She scribbled something down and gave it to me.

''Goodbye, Rowan.'' She said to me and then she walked out of the restaurant. I was left with a paper with her phone number and no idea what had just happened. That had been the weirdest date I had ever had, but it left me with a wanting heart. How could it be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

 **A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been very busy with exams and some things happened IRL that made it hard for me to find any time or motivation to write. But I finally got some inspiration and decided I would continue this fic. I don't think this will be a very long fic, but at least a couple of more chapters. (Maybe 5 more chapters or something, don't know yet). I've changed some things in chapter 5 because I agreed with some things my kind reviewers said, so thank you for pointing it out to me! I want to thank each and every one of my reviewers: you guys are awesome and I love you! Anyways, sorry for my ranting, here's the next part of my Rowaelin Library Meet-Up AU, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

-Aelin-

I opened the door of my apartment and threw my bag at the couch. I had almost forgotten Lysandra was even there, when I heard her calling out: ''So, Aelin, how did the date with the wonderful Rowan go?''

I shrugged. ''It was okay.'' I really didn't want to talk about it with Lysandra. I still needed to sort out my thoughts of this night. Honestly, I didn't have a clue why I had acted the way I did. I had known that Rowan had only been trying to be nice, but instead of reacting normally, I had given him a cold shoulder and had acted like he wasn't there. This was not the way it was supposed to have gone. After this evening he probably didn't want to go out with me again. I mean, he had said that he wanted my number because he liked me, but surely if he just thought for a minute he would come to the realisation that it would be better for him to just leave everything that happened between the two of us behind.

Lysandra stood up from the couch, Fleetfoot had been lying on lap and she looked indignantly at Lysandra for standing up. ''Sorry, Fleetfoot.'' She petted her on her head. ''I need to have a little talk with your mother.'' I snorted because of what she called me, but Fleetfoot seemed to understand and just walked to her bench and laid down with her head on her paws. Lysandra walked over to me and crossed her arms. ''Well, Aelin, how did the date really go?"

I couldn't look her in the eyes, telling that I had made a mess of my first date with Rowan. So, I brushed past her to wipe off my makeup. ''I already said, it went fine.''

''Can you really blame me for not believing that?'' Lysandra asked. Of course not, I wouldn't believe if she would be saying the exact same thing about a date she had had.

''No.'' I mumbled and picked up a wet towel and started wiping of the makeup.

She touched my arm. ''Well, aren't you going to tell me the real thing then? What happened? I'm your best friend, Aelin. Why can't you just tell me the truth for once?'' She sounded hurt.

I whirled around. ''Don't you dare say anything like that.''

''Don't you realize you have held so many secrets from me? Don't you realize that you can tell me everything, but you don't, and I do tell you everything about what's happening in my life? When are you going to pay attention to others, Aelin?''

Tears sprung in my eyes and I turned to face her. ''Lys, listen…-''

She held up her hand. ''No, you listen. All these years I've been here for you. I've been here to babysit Fleetfoot more times than I can count; I've heard all of your stories about Chaol and Dorian; I've even taken your place at meetings you didn't want to go to. And yes, I know your past, I know all the bad things you've done, and still I stick around. And sometimes I just feel like you don't see me. And I know that it's not your intention to make me feel that way, but I do and maybe you should think about that sometime.''

By now I was crying. I didn't know what to say. I knew that what Lysandra just said was right. She had always been there for me, but when was I ever there for her? Sure, I had heard her ranting about Aedion and her, but all the problems she may have had in the past I just ignored. I never really listened. I listened, but didn't do anything to help her. I hadn't been the friend I should have been. And no words could describe what I was feeling right now.

''Lys, I'm so incredibly sorry. I know I have been the worst friend in history and I just don't know what to say…''

''Come on, let's sit down.'' Lysandra pulled me by my arm and I willingly let her lead me to the couch. We fell down on the coach and I laid my head on her shoulder. ''I know you mean it well, Aelin. I just need you to understand that until now, the intention hasn't been enough.''

''I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you a lot of things and that I lied to you at times. It always seemed like the right thing to do at that time, to protect you, I always thought, but I now see that it was the exact opposite of right. You're my friend, my sister, and I don't want to hurt you by letting you think that I don't trust you enough to tell you these things. I just think, that by opening myself up more, not only to you, but also to new people, I'll become more vulnerable. And I just don't want to be vulnerable. I have been vulnerable in the past and it never turned out well for me. I guess I just didn't want to get hurt again. I recognize that in the progress of trying to protect myself, I hurt you.''

''I understand, Aelin. I know that you've been through a lot and I totally understand why you did what you did, and why you acted like you did, but I think I just needed to tell you my feelings. I just needed you to grasp for once that… it doesn't matter to me what you do wrong, what you go through, I just want to be there for you.''

Tears again began running down my cheeks. ''Dammit Lys, I had just stopped crying.'' I said laughingly, trying to wipe away my tears with my hands.

She wrapped the end of her sleeve around her hand and wiped my tears away. I now saw that she was crying herself. I did the exact same thing to her. We looked at each other and began laughing at the same time. We looked ridiculous. Both red puffy eyes, hair a mess and mascara all over our faces. Lysandra hugged me and I gladly hugged her back. It had been a long time since we had really hugged. Lysandra slowly pulled back. ''Thanks, Aelin.''

''No, thanks to you. Thanks for telling me how you felt. I promise I will change this.''

''Baby steps?'' She asked.

''Baby steps.''

''So, now we still haven't talked about Rowan and how it really went tonight. You guys went out for dinner, right?''

I nodded. ''Yeah, we went to an Italian restaurant.''

''Romantic.'' She winked at me. ''And of course, Italian food is the best.''

I again thought about how this evening had turned out. Why had I been such an idiot? I knew he liked me and I liked him back and I still acted the way I did. ''Yeah, it should have been romantic. But I messed it up.''

She raised up one eyebrow. ''What? You messing a date up? I can't imagine you messing up a date. He probably did something weird.''

I shook my head. ''No, Lysandra, I know it's hard to imagine, but I screwed up. I really screwed up with Rowan. He probably never wants another date.''

''What did you do? It couldn't have been that bad. I mean, Rowan obviously likes you. A lot. He isn't just going to walk away.''

I sighed. ''I don't know, Lys. I did the most stupid thing you could do on a first date.'' She looked at me questioningly, she was waiting for me to tell everything. I took a deep breath. ''Okay. Rowan just asked some questions about my life, about my past and I didn't want to tell him anything and then I guess I got a bit upset and just stopped the conversation.''

''Well, if you think that's what will keep him away from you, you're totally wrong. I'm sure that he understands that you don't want to share everything yet. He isn't stupid, you know. He was just curious and he probably now knows that he has to be a little gentler when it comes to these things with you.'' Lysandra said. But it didn't make me feel any better.

''I just… I was so rude.''

''That's completely understandable in your case, Aelin. You have been through so much, and yes, he didn't know that and he obviously couldn't have guessed it, but I'm sure he would understand it if you explain it to him.''

I shrugged. ''Maybe, but that's not everything.'' She looked at me expectantly. ''He was just so cocky! He kept ordering things for me, I didn't even get to have a say in it.''

''Okay, that's annoying, but it's no reason for him not to see you again. It's more a reason you could have dumped him.'' Lysandra laughed.

''You're right.'' I laughed with her. Then I sighed again. ''It's just… He called my Fireheart.'' I immediately saw that Lysandra knew what my reaction had been. She knew. She knew it had been the nickname my parents gave to me. She knew that I never let anyone ever call me that, because of the things it would remind me off.

''Aha… How did you react?''

''Not well, I guess. I honestly don't really remember how I reacted.''

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. ''It doesn't matter, Aelin. I'm sure he will understand if you just talk to him. Communication is important in this case. Rowan seems like a very sensible guy and I'm sure he hasn't stop liking you just because of the things you just told me. I think that he just really wants another date. I mean, who would want another date with you?'' She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Okay, maybe I'll just try contacting him. But not now.'' I sat upright and Lysandra was looking at me in surprise. ''It's time for us to have a proper movie night again. Good movie, good snacks and great company.''

She immediately jumped off of the couch and walked to my shelves, where a stack of DVDs was displayed. ''Which movie?''

''Let's go with a cheesy one, 'Walking on Sunshine'.'' I suggested and she picked it up.

''Great choice.'' She put the DVD in the TV and we sat down next to each other on the couch.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with someone's arm around me. First I was afraid it was Rowan's arm, but I sighed in relief when it dawned onto me that it was only Lysandra. We had probably fallen asleep while watching the movie. I looked at my clock and was shocked to see it was already ten o'clock.

''Lys. Lys, we need to get up.''

She groaned. ''Just let me sleep, I don't need to work out.'' I chuckled, but just let her fall asleep again. I quickly pulled on some sweatpants and a tank top. Maybe Elide would want to come with. I decided I could always try and dialled her number.

''Hey Elide.''

''Good morning, Aelin. What's up?'' She answered.

''I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the sports centre with me.''

It was silent for a moment, then she said, ''yeah, sure.''

''Great, I'll see you there in ten minutes.''

''Sure.''

I set down my phone, grabbed my keys and walked out of the door. I smiled devilishly. Elide was in for a surprise. I was pretty sure Lorcan would be at the sports centre. Maybe Rowan would be there too…

Ten minutes later I had arrived at the sports centre. I always liked walking to it, since the walk would provide me with some nice fresh air. Elide was already standing in front of the doors. Together we walked inside and dumped our stuff in a locker.

''Let's do some sparring first. What do you think?" I said to Elide.

She shrugged. ''I don't really care, actually. I'm not really a working-out-person, if you hadn't noticed.'' She smirked.

I laid a hand on her shoulder. ''Trust me, I have definitely noticed.'' I was about to walk into one of the sparring rooms when I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard Elide take a sharp breath. In front of us were Lorcan and Rowan sparring. They were both shirtless. I felt panic coming up in my chest, but quickly calmed myself.

''You didn't say that there was a chance we would run into him.'' Elide hissed.

''I didn't know.'' I lied. I just had hoped that it would have been only Lorcan. Maybe I wasn't ready yet to explain my actions to Rowan. I put on a smile, trying to look confident, and walked straight towards the two guys.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading as always! As I said earlier: this fic isn't going to be much longer, but if you guys have ideas for another AU or something like that for me to write, just tell me. I want to keep writing fanfiction, but I'm kind of out of ideas right now. (I do have ideas, but those are for some original fiction stories I'm writing atm.) So, hope you enjoyed this update and leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here it is, finally. I haven't checked for mistakes yet, so there might be some in it. I'll look through it tomorrow. I now need to do other things and I just want to get this up. I hope you enjoy it. As always, thank you so much to my reviewers!**

 **Part 7**

-Rowan-

Lorcan suddenly stopped moving. I punched his shoulder, but he didn't give any reaction. ''Hey, what's wrong, man?'' Then I saw he was staring in the direction of the door. I turned around and I then knew why Lorcan had halted his actions. Aelin and Elide were standing in the doorway. My mouth had dropped open and when I saw Aelin smirking, I immediately clamped it shut. Aelin strode towards us with a grin on her face. But… It didn't seem like the smile was genuine. It looked forced. Elide was slowly following Aelin, her eyes fixed on Lorcan. I quickly looked turned my gaze to Lorcan and saw that he was staring intently at Elide. I almost chuckled, their feelings spoke from their actions and expressions and they still denied everything, well at least Lorcan denied everything. I could, however, just hold my laughing back. Lorcan wouldn't be happy if I would laugh at him.

''Hello, Rowan. What a coincidence to see you here.'' Aelin snapped me out of my silent enjoyment.

I smirked at her. ''Indeed it is.''

She grabbed two bandages and wrapped them around her hands. ''So, are we going to stand here the whole day, or were you actually planning on doing something?''

I saw Aelin and Elide looking at each other. Elide nodded after a minute and turned to Lorcan. ''Let's go to a different sparring room.'' I raised an eyebrow and looked at Aelin in astonishment. Elide hadn't seemed like the girl who was straightforward with these sorts of matters. Aelin just shrugged. Lorcan stared at Elide for a moment and then he nodded. ''Well, come on then, I don't have all day.'' Elide grabbed Lorcan by the hand and pulled him with her. As soon as they were both out of the room, Aelin turned to me.

''What do you say, Buzzard? Going to do some sparring together?''

I nodded. ''You're on, Fireheart.'' The moment I said that I saw something flicker in her eyes, and before I know it, she had kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over and coughed.

''Don't. Call. Me. That. Again.''

I straightened up and cocked my head to the side. ''What's wrong with it? You surely got some fire in you.''

''Doesn't mean you can call me that.'' She snapped.

I held up my hands. ''Okay, okay, I get it. Let's go to the kickbacks, otherwise I'm sure you'll have beaten me to dead by the time you've gotten that rage out.''

''Fine.'' She stalked to the kickbacks and started throwing random punches into it. Roundhouse kick. Punch on the right. On the left. Knee up in the corner. Forward kick. With every punch and kick the kickback wobbled farther away from her. I looked at her from the side, noticing the flames in her eyes. What had gotten her so angry? Why wasn't I allowed to call her Fireheart? Her kicks and punches still were getting stronger, until the kickback was about to fall down. I knew I had to do something.

''Aelin. Stop.'' I called to her, but she didn't stop. ''Aelin. Stop. Now.'' I called again. She still didn't listen. I looked at her face and it was all red because of all the anger. ''Aelin.'' I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me, bewilderd. ''You need to stop.'' She was still looking up at me, but she shook her head. ''What's wrong?'' I tried to ask her, but before I could do anything against it, she had torn herself from my grip and pushed me aside.

''Go away, Rowan.'' She said to me. I crossed my arms and kept standing. ''Fine, then stay.'' She turned around to the kickback again and started again at it. What was going on? Where was all this rage coming from? I couldn't be the source of all this. After a couple of minutes, I looked up at her, her punches had gone weaker. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, the flames in her eyes had gone away. She threw another punch at the kickback and then collapsed on her knees on the floor, sobbing. I immediately sat down next to her.

''Aelin. Aelin, what's wrong?'' I shook her, but she kept shaking. Great, this was going to be awkward, but I did it anyway. I slowly wrapped my arms around her. I had expected her to push me away again, but she didn't. She just let me hold her. I felt something wet dripping down on bare skin, her tears.

''I can't do this anymore. Not without them. How am I supposed to live like this?''

''Like what? Aelin, what's wrong?'' I asked her, and she slowly pulled away. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess, but she still managed to look beautiful.

''Rowan…'' She started, ''Ugh, how am I supposed to tell you this?''

''Just start at the beginning.'' I proposed. She slowly nodded, stood up and walked over to the little bench in the corner. I walked after her and we both sat down on it. ''So, tell me.''

She sighed, but started anyway. ''When I was a little kid, both my parents died in a fire. I was at a party of a friend at that time.'' Tears started leaking down her cheeks again. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. ''I was brought up by a friend of the family. He was persistent in that I would learn to defend myself. I would train with this boy, Sam. He was my best friend.'' A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. ''He would always defend me. Until one day, he just disappeared. He was gone. Later I discovered that my 'caretaker','' she practically spat out that word, ''had sent him away, because he claimed Sam had been a bad influence for me. It was all for my own good, he told me.'' She laughed mockingly. ''At first I even thought he had been right. Over time, I knew that I had to leave. I couldn't live with him again. So, I moved in with my cousin, Aedion. I stayed with him until I got into university. Now, I have my own little apartment.''

By this time, I was just really angry at that so-called caretaker of hers. He had taken not only her childhood, but also her best friend, and probably more than friend, away. ''Has that bastard tried to come in contact with you?'' I asked her.

She, of course, knew immediately who I was talking about. ''Yeah, he has tried, but I've been trying to avoid him and have been succeeding it.'' I growled and she looked up at me. ''You don't have to be angry, Rowan. There's nothing you can do about it.''

''I could turn that little caretaker into dust, if you would allow me to do so.''

She laughed a bit and shook her head. ''Just let him rot.''

''Sure, that also works.''

Aelin looked down at our joined hands, blushed for the slightest moment and then turned wholly to me. ''Sorry that I was so rude. I didn't mean to react like I did, but I couldn't help myself. Especially when you called me Fireheart, the nickname my parents had given to me when I was a little girl, I couldn't think properly anymore.

I just looked her in the eyes. ''Aelin, you have nothing to be sorry for. If I had known, I wouldn't have said the things I said.''

''But I ruined the whole night with my behavior.'' She said to me.

I shrugged. ''We can try again.'' I winked at her.

The corners of her mouth tilted upward. ''Is that an invite, Buzzard?''

''It sure is, Fireheart.'' This time she didn't say anything about it, just laid her head on my shoulder. I nudged her with my shoulder. ''That doesn't mean this is the time to go all soft. You were here for a reason and so was I. So, show me some of that fire in you.''

She grinned. ''Oh, you're on.'' She stood up and we walked over to the middle of the room. ''Ready, Buzzard?'' She took in a stance.

''Always.'' I winked at her.

After sparring for thirty minutes, we were both dripping with sweat and totally exhausted.

''So, who won?'' Aelin set her hands on her hips and looked at me.

''Me, of course.'' I answered.

''Absolutely not. If anyone won, it would be me.''

''Keep dreaming, princess.'' I said over my shoulder and started to walk away. I knew she wouldn't get me away with that one. A second later, I felt the weight of her bump onto me. She had jumped on my shoulders. ''This is not really working, love.''

''Don't call me that.''

''Hmmm, where have I heard that before?''

She laughed and fell down from by back. ''Don't think you'll get away with it so fast, Buzzard.''

''Oh, I wouldn't dare to think that.'' I grinned. ''Let's see what Lorcan and Elide are up to.''

''Sounds like a plan, but it still doesn't mean that you're off the hook.'' We walked together to the sparring room next to us. I looked through the window in the door. ''Seems like they're still going all out on each other.''

She shrugged. ''Well, that means we should tell them to stop, shouldn't we? Let's go in.'' And with that she pushed the door open. I just followed her. Elide and Lorcan immediately looked up when we walked in and stopped sparring.

''Hey you two. What do you guys think of quitting for today?'' Aelin walked over to them.

''Finally.'' Lorcan sighed and he walked to the towel rack in the corner of the room.

''What, did Elide wear you out?'' I smirked at him.

''She's doing okay.'' He shrugged and I saw Elide glare at him. Lorcan just pulled up his eyebrow and I saw Elide doing the same thing back. Apparently, something had… developed between these two.

''Let's go on a double date tomorrow evening.'' Aelin proposed. Clearly, I hadn't been the only one who had noticed the small silent conversation between Elide and Lorcan. They looked at each other again and Elide nodded.

''Sure, why not?''

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please write a review (they keep me going) about your opinions on this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know this has been very long since I've posted anything (I think over a month). But I had some problems (mainly to do with my mental health) in real life, so I couldn't motivate myself to write anything. I'm kind of getting back into it though. Thank you to the reviewers who have been so kind to me! Reading reviews always help motivate me to write more. Anyways, I hope the longer chapter makes up for maybe a bit of the long waiting. I hope you enjoy it.**

-Aelin-

Elide sighed really deeply and let herself fall on the bed. ''What do I have to wear, Aelin? I have no idea what I'm going to wear and I only have half an hour left.'' I walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to where she was lying.

''Elide, you look good in whatever you wear. There's no need to worry that Lorcan is not going to like how you look, because he would love it even if you were wearing a plastic bag. So, get your sorry ass off my bed and dress yourself.'' I stood up and walked over to the closet and threw a bright red dress in Elide's face. ''Here, this is nice.'' Then my phone beeped and the screen lighted up, showing that Rowan had send me a text message. It said: _Wear something incredibly fancy._ ''Okay, so apparently, we have to wear something fancy. That dress I just threw at you is perfect for that, so pull it on.''

''I can't help it that I don't have as much confidence as you.'' Elide grumbled. I pretended I didn't hear anything. We had had this conversation many times over, but no matter what I would say, Elide wouldn't believe me. The only person who would let her to believe that she was beautiful the way she was, was herself. Not a guy, not a friend, just her. Five minutes later Elide walked out of the bathroom. I whistled. ''See, girl you're working this dress. Lorcan's eyes will most certainly fall out of his head.''

I saw her roll with her eyes. ''Yeah right. Nice try, Aelin.''

''Okay, if you don't want to believe it then you don't, but it's true.'' I sighed. ''Let's just get our hair done.'' Elide went to do my curls and then when she was done, I did the same for her. Suddenly there were two knocks on the door.

''They're here already?'' Elide looked at me in shock.

''They're exactly on time actually.'' I said, looking at the time. ''Damn, fixing your hair takes a long time.''

''I can't help it that I have thick hair.''

''I know. I know. Just open the door. We can't let them just stand there thinking we're not even going to open the door for them.''

''Wait. You want me to open the door? Why me? Why can't you just open the door?'' Elide replied.

I smirked. ''Nervous?'' I was already walking to the door knowing that Elide would just let the guys stand outside until they left. ''Rest assured, I won't do anything stupid on your behalf.'' I gave her a wink and then I opened the door. I was greeted by the sight of both Lorcan and Rowan in a suit.

''Elide, come on Lorcan and Rowan are here. We need to get going.''

''Well, ladies if you are ready then we can go to our destination of tonight.'' Rowan said with a grin. Lorcan just stood behind me, silent as a pillar, but I saw his eyes light up for the smallest moment when Elide came into view. Rowan extended his hand to me and I quickly grabbed it.

''We're ready to go, aren't we Elide?''

Elide just nods and silently closes the door behind us as we step out of the apartment.

''Rowan, let's get a cab. It's way too far to walk for them on heels.'' Lorcan said to Rowan.

''Agreed.'' Rowan held up his hand just as a taxi came driving up to us. The taxi pulled over.

''Where to?'' The driver asked, looking over his shoulder.

''Hotel River, please.'' Rowan answered.

I looked up at him in shock. ''What? That's like one of the most expensive hotels in the whole city.'' Rowan just grinned. I punched his arm. ''Rowan, I'm not kidding here. You shouldn't do this! I'm talking to you too, Lorcan.''

''Aelin, just let us give you two a nice evening.'' Rowan said to me, also looking at Elide.

''You could pretty well give us a nice evening by going to a less expensive place. Not to mention, a less-crowded-with-snobs-place.'' At this last remark, Rowan began to laugh and even Lorcan's mouth turned up a bit.

''I agree with Aelin. We would only feel uncomfortable in such a place.'' Elide added to the conversation.

''Elide, you won't be out of a place. You look fantastic and you have nothing to be afraid of.'' Lorcan finally said. Elide just looked at him in utter shock and then her cheeks, and his cheeks as well, turned a bright red colour. Rowan and I snickered.

''Well, it's too late to turn around now, young ladies. Since you're wonderful taxi driver has brought you to your destination.'' The taxi driver said.

''See? Too late. We're just going in there and we will have a nice evening.'' Rowan said with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. I just sighed and shook my head; out of the corner of my eye I saw Elide and Lorcan doing the same thing. Clearly, this was all Rowan's idea. Rowan paid the taxi driver and all four of us got out of the taxi.

''Oh my word.'' Elide uttered as soon as she saw the hotel up close. Lorcan gripped her hand tightly and Rowan laid my hand on his arm.

''Good evening, gentlemen, ladies.'' A waiter greeted us. ''Do you have a reservation for tonight?''

''Yes, we do.''

''Name, sir?''

''Rowan Whitethorn.''

''Ah, I see. Let me show you to your table.'' The waiter walked in front of us to the farthest corner of the restaurant. There were rose petals strewn across the table and two candles in the middle. Elide and I looked at each other with shock in our eyes. I heard Lorcan growl softly.

''Rowan, what did you do?'' I asked him, since none of the other two would be able to speak for the next couple of minutes.

''Me? I didn't do anything. The people of the restaurant prepared this.'' He answered, trying to look innocent. He obviously wasn't.

''You're seriously thinking we would believe that crap? Come on, you definitely had something to do with it.''

''I agree with her, for once.'' Lorcan added. Elide also nodded.

Rowan sighed in exasperation. ''Ah, guys, why don't you just believe me? I only said that I wanted a table for two couples, nothing else.''

''Hmhm.'' Was all I said in response. Still didn't believe me.

The waiter turned around us and gestured for us to get seated. Rowan and Lorcan were the perfect gentlemen and allowed us to seat ourselves first, before they sat down. ''Can I give you something refreshing for starters?''

''We would like a nice bottle of white wine, please.'' Rowan ordered.

As soon as the waiter was out of hearing-distance, I turned around in my seat to face Rowan, since he was sitting next to me. ''Why did you order white wine? We can make decisions for ourselves, you know? Maybe we don't even like white wine.''

He shrugged. ''White wine fits the occasion. Besides, I know for a fact that Lorcan likes white wine, so if you ladies don't want any, we have the whole bottle for ourselves.'' I saw Lorcan smirk.

''That's not going to happen.'' Elide said.

''Ah, there's the spirit. I was waiting for that.'' Rowan clapped in his hands. Still wearing that same arrogant smirk on his face. I was about to say something about it when the waiter returned with a bottle of white wine in a bucket filled with ice.

''Do you want to order something else?'' The waiter asked us, but he was looking only at Rowan.

''Tell the chef we want his speciality.'' Rowan then answered, before we even could open our mouths. The waiter nodded and walked away again.

''Ugh. You're impossible.'' I dropped my head in my hands for a moment.

''And that's why you like me.'' Rowan winked at me.

''Buzzard.''

''Fireheart.''

Lorcan sighed deeply. ''Elide, I think we should move to a different table on the other end of the restaurant.''

''I'm almost inclined to agree with you.'' Elide said, looking sternly at the both of us.

''Don't leave, please. I don't think I can put up with him the whole evening by myself.''

Elide shook her head. ''Don't pretend anything Aelin. We all know that you would love to spend the evening alone with Rowan.'' There was a teasing glimmer in her eyes and Lorcan was just staring at her in wonder. ''Shut your mouth, Lorcan. It's catching flies.'' Elide said to him without actually looking. Rowan chuckled and Lorcan just kept silent. That was probably the best thing to do in this situation anyway. After that it was silent for a couple of minutes. It almost became awkward. Until that damn buzzard opened his mouth again.

''So, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, why the fancy name?'' He asked, looking intently at me.

I averted my gaze. ''I have no idea. I didn't come up with it.''

''You must know some kind of back story, right? Were your parents part of the royal family or something?''

I scoffed. ''I don't know a lot about my parents' backstory since they died, remember?''

''Guys, what did you think of the new Star Wars movie?'' Elide tried to intervene in the conversation. She knew I didn't like to talk about it.

''I've seen it thrice now, absolutely love it.'' Lorcan added.

''Of course I remember, you told me the other day. I just am surprised that you don't know anything about their backstory. Aren't you curious?'' Rowan just persisted.

I desperately tried to keep my anger and tears in, gritting my teeth. ''No, actually I'm not that curious. And you shouldn't be either.''

''Rowan, please don't.'' Elide tried again.

But he just ignored her and went on. ''I'm very curious and you can't stop me. I want to know more about the girl I like and who I am on a date with.''

''You know enough about me, Rowan Whitethorn.'' I spat and stood up. ''Stop. Asking. Me.''

Rowan now stood up too. ''I won't, because this is important to me, okay?''

''Well, it isn't important to me.'' At that I no longer was able to hold back my tears. They started streaming down my face, absolutely ruining my make-up.

''Aelin.'' Elide softly said.

I just held up my hand. ''I need some time alone.'' I started to walk away, but got stopped by Rowan who moved around me to stand in front of me. He was blocking my way out.

''You can't keep running away.''

''I will keep running until I'm out of breath, Rowan Whitethorn.'' With that I shoved him with all my might aside and stormed out of the restaurant. Leaving a crying Elide, shocked Lorcan and angry Rowan behind me.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I know that normally Aelin is the one doing all the scheming, but I wanted to switch it up a little bit and I honestly think that Rowan would be planning all of the dates without Aelin knowing anything (just fun to imagine). Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and hope to see you soon with a new chapter.**

 **UPDATE: I'm not going to post an update the coming two weeks. You can read the reasons for this on my profile. I'm sorry that I'm not updating in the coming weeks, but can't help it atm.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Look who's back from the dead. I'm sorry for my long absence. I could come up with a lot of excuses, saying that I was busy with exams, then graduation, but I'm just going to admit that for those months I haven't been around, I just didn't have any motivation to write fanfiction. I've been writing a lot of other things, but no fanfiction. Today, I finally got motivation again, so I wrote part 9. I might have made some mistakes in my English, but I'll get those out tomorrow. Last night something went wrong with posting the chapter, so I apologize, but here it is anyways.**

-Rowan-

''I'm going after Aelin. I'll see you later Lorcan.'' Elide said to him and she just sent me a death-glare. I had calmed down a bit and knew that I deserved that glare and probably much more.

Lorcan turned to me and growled. ''Did you have to do that, Whitethorn? Push that girl in a corner and make her and Elide run away from our first date with them? You ruined the evening for every one of us. And because of what? Because you 'desperately' needed answers to questions you thought were important enough to ruin an evening for.''

I sat down and held my head in my hands. ''I'm sorry man. I didn't know what came over me. I never wanted this to happen.''

Lorcan scoffed at that. ''I wouldn't be talking to you anymore if you wanted that to happen.''

''I know, I know.'' I sighed. ''Damnit, how am I going to solve this mess? Why do I always have to be such a freaking idiot?''

'''Well, I know what I'm going to do, I'm going home. I have no idea what you could do to solve this mess, but one tip: leave her alone for a bit.'' Then he walked out of the restaurant. I sighed in frustration again. I just broke something I was afraid I couldn't fix again.

''Sir?'' I heard a voice ask me besides me. I looked up and saw a waiter standing next to me. ''The bill.''

I resisted to urge to start screaming at the waiter, but I just took the bill and gave the waiter the money he wanted.

* * *

-Aelin-

''Aelin, wait!'' I heard Elide's voice call from behind me. I thought a second about just ignoring her, but Elide hadn't done anything wrong and I shouldn't ignore her in any way just because a stupid, self-centred jackass asked too much and destroyed everything that was ever there. At least, that was what I was telling myself. So, I stopped and waited for Elide to catch up with me. I had decided to walk back home, I needed some fresh air after everything Rowan had brought up.

''I'm sorry Aelin.'' Elide said, a bit out of breath of trying to catch up with me.

I shrugged. ''There's nothing you can do about it. It isn't your fault. You weren't the one that was acting like a jackass.''

''I don't think he meant to be a jackass though.'' Elide said softly.

''Of course he didn't. Or maybe he did, I wouldn't know. But that didn't change the fact that he was a jackass. If he wants to be my friend or anything, he needs to understand what no means. Apparently, he doesn't care if someone says no and if they don't want to talk about something and if he doesn't care then I can't be around him.''

I saw Elide nod from the corner of my eye. ''Yeah, I can understand. He shouldn't keep asking questions if he notices that you don't want to answer them. He shouldn't press you for information about anything. However, I do know where his curiosity comes from. He likes you and he wants to know more about you and since he doesn't know your background, maybe you should give him another chance?''

I shook my head. ''I can't, Elide. You know I want to, but I can't. He doesn't deserve another chance from me, you can't just justify his behaviour by saying it was curiosity. I can't trust him to not ask me questions I'm uncomfortable with answering.'' Elide didn't respond for a couple of minutes, clearly lost in her thoughts. ''But don't let me hold you back from starting something with Lorcan. I know me and Rowan, mainly Rowan, were the cause of messing this evening up, also for you two, but I still hope you give him a chance.''

''I will, on one condition.'' Elide said, a mischievous smile dancing around her lips.

I groaned. ''Please don't say that the condition is what I think it is.''

She chuckled a bit, but then turned serious again. ''Aelin, you're my best friend and you know I love you and that I want the best for you. You're a great friend and you have great ideas, but sometimes you can be a bit too stubborn.'' She faked coughing and I rolled my eyes because she naturally had to throw that into the conversation. ''You have every right to be mad at Rowan for asking you things you didn't want to be asked, but you also can only partially blame the guy. Yes, he should have stopped when you said no, but let's be honest, your name sounds royal.'' She gave me a small smile, trying to cheer me up, with that last comment.

''You want me to give him another chance.''

''Yes, I do. Not right now, not after what just happened. Give it some time and then try to talk to him and tell him maybe why you don't want him to do, say or ask certain things.''

''I already told him most of my story. I've never done that so quickly with anyone I've met.'' I admitted.

''See? He clearly does something right. So, do you want to give him another chance?'' She asked.

I shrugged. ''I technically want to, but I don't know if I can.''

''That's why I advised that you should give it some time, cool down a bit, try to forgive his jackass behaviour.''

''Okay.'' I conceded. '''But you have to go on another date with Lorcan.''

I saw Elide's cheeks turning a bit red, even though it was quite dark outside. ''I guess I will do that then.''

''Let's go home.'' I gesture for a taxi to come to us and we both get in the taxi, hoping for some good night sleep.

* * *

-Rowan-

The next morning, I woke up feeling hangover, even though I hadn't drunk enough last night to get a hangover. It probably was a result of all the self-scolding and all the thinking I had done till deep into the night. It had been almost 3 am when I finally had fallen asleep, all the while knowing in the back of my mind that I would have to get up at 7 o'clock in the morning again. Last night I had decided, against the little voice in my head that said it wasn't entirely right to do, that I would go to the library, try to get in touch with Aelin again. She would probably be still mad at me, who wouldn't be, and she also wouldn't want talk to me most likely, but I had to try. I had already made this mistake once and last night I made the same mistake again. I had to promise her that it had been my last time pushing her for information she wasn't willing to tell, trying to get her to trust me again and maybe even trying to get to spend more time with her again, because in the end, that was all I wanted. I didn't want to know her entire family history, I didn't want to ask her to be my girlfriend, all I could ask for was a little bit more time to spend with her, making sure that I didn't screw up for forever.

The moment I walked into the library I already regretted my decision. Elide was sitting behind her desk and when I looked further I saw Aelin setting behind a table, reading a book. I could have guessed it and wasn't this what I had wanted? I wanted to look for Aelin, I wanted another chance to talk to her and try to make amends, but I hadn't mentally prepared for seeing her right the day after I had completely screwed up. I was contemplating turning around and just walking out of the library, but at that moment Elide looked up and saw me standing there. If I would turn around now, it would look stupid and cowardly. No way I wanted to look cowardly when Aelin was around, I still had too much pride left for me to do that. So, I mustered up all of my courage and walked deeper into the library. I felt Elide's eyes staring at my back, but I resisted the urge to turn around and to look back at her. I shot a quick glance at Aelin, but she didn't turn around, didn't lift her head up, didn't look, she just continued reading. I sighed, I shouldn't have expected anything else, but I secretly had been hoping for something else, some kind of reaction to the fact I had just walked into the library. In an attempt to just act normal, I walked to a random bookshelf and started browsing through the books, all the while stealing glances at Aelin, who still hadn't moved a muscle. I came across a lot of books that would have been interesting to me at any other time, but not today, all I could think about was the fact that I was in the same room as Aelin.

''What are you looking for, Rowan?'' I heard the angry tone in her words, but also a hint of curiosity. My heart started beating rapidly, I took a deep breath and turned around to face the girl who I had made angry, sad and frustrated, but who I hoped would give me another chance.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think. I'm hoping to post the next part this week, but it's first time for my birthday now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry for going so long without an update, even though I said I would update soon. A lot of things changed in my life and that was incredibly overwhelming, but it's not an excuse for going half a year without an update. I started this chapter many times and never ended up actually writing it. I never intended to not update for so long since I still really wanted to finish this story for you guys. So, here is the final chapter after all this time. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

-Aelin-

What did he want to accomplish with this? Did he really think that by coming to the library today would help his case in any way? I was actually quite surprised by the fact that he actually had the nerves to show up at this point. Of course, the library was a public place, but I knew that for Rowan it was completely intentional that he was here, today. I just wasn't sure if he had really thought about the fact that I still felt like I could kill him with my bare hands just because he was apparently set on digging up my past, which didn't make me like him more. Even though he had been a complete jackass, I couldn't bring myself to completely hate him, though there was a really tiny part of me that wanted to give him one more chance, that he obviously didn't deserve. Not that I would let him know that.

I walked up to him, while he was browsing the bookshelves, probably pretending to.

''What are you looking for, Rowan?'' I asked him, not having to try to sound angry at all. Just seeing him made the rage of last night boil up in me again.

Rowan turned around and shrugged. ''Looking for a book I can use for a paper I'm writing.''

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. ''We both know that that's not the real reason you are here.''

''Why wouldn't it be?'' He asked, still pretending he was actually here for reading and studying.

I sighed, deciding to cut to the chase. ''Rowan, what do you want?''

He shrugs again. ''As I said, I want a book for my research paper. Can't I look for that in peace in a public library?''

I was getting really annoyed by his attitude, pretending he was here just for books. Such irony. ''Just tell me what you want from me. I know you're not here just for a book. We both know it.''

''Really?'' He cocked an eyebrow at me. ''Why would I be in a library if it wasn't for books? As far as I know, the one purpose for a library is to find books and read them, in silence most of the time.''

Now I knew for sure that he was just trying to get under my skin. It was like that had become his single goal in life since he met me. Of course, I didn't know what he was like before so maybe he was getting under other people's skins, most probably if I thought about it. Poor people, it must be really hard to stick around him if he was so aggravating all the time.

''Fine, have it your way. I'll leave you in peace to give you the time to look for your book.'' I sneered back at him and I walked back to the table I had been sitting at before Rowan came in. Elide looked at me questioningly from behind her little desk, I just shrugged in response. 'Do you want me to go to him?' She mouthed to me, but I shook my head. It wouldn't help anyone or anything if Elide now decided to go to talk to Rowan about me. If he didn't want to confess why he really was in the library to me, than Elide definitely wouldn't accomplish anything either, although she could be quite scary if she wanted to be. I looked back at Rowan and saw that he was still browsing through the shelves, although I still believed that he just was pretending to be here for a book.

After a while Rowan walked over to my table with actual books in his hands. Was I wrong all along? Was I so desperate for his attention that I started imagining things? I didn't get what was happening with my thoughts and feelings, I was never like this, I didn't need the attention of guys, but Rowan… he somehow got into my head and I desperately wanted him out of it.

''Do you mind if I sit here for some studying?'' He asked, looking at me expectantly.

I shrugged, not sure what to do with it. He took my shrug and silence as a yes and sat down opposite from me. I tried reading the back of his book, to see what he was reading, but he kept slightly moving the book so I couldn't see, but it looked like a book on psychology. I just realized that I had no idea what he was studying. Should I ask him? No, I would wait for him to start a conversation again. If I started something now, it would seem like I actually wanted to talk to him and I didn't, did I? After having that small inner dialogue with myself I decided that it wouldn't hurt anything if I just asked what he was studying, he didn't have to search anything behind it and I didn't have to either, I was just being socially interested.

''So, Rowan, what do you study at this university?''

He looked up confusedly, it looked like he had been reading quite intently. ''Hrm?''

''I asked you what you are studying.'' I repeated.

''Oh. I study economics.'' I wrinkled my nose and frowned. Rowan looked at me in confusion once again, probably because of my current facial expression. ''What is it?'' He asked.

''I just hate economics.'' I responded. ''But if you like it then who am I to say anything about it.''

He chuckled. ''Didn't you say you studied criminology? That must have some economical subjects in it too, right?''

''Less than you would expect probably. Of course I've had the basics but not much more than that, which I'm very glad for.''

''Hrmm, well okay.'' And with that our conversation had ended.

I think about an hour had passed and neither of us had talked. Elide had been scurrying around trying to get the library neat again before she went on her lunch date with Lorcan. I was really happy for Elide. She had had a difficult past and she deserved everything good in the world. The fact that she had found a guy who cared for her was just amazing. Rowan at one point had switched to writing on his laptop, but other than that nothing had happened. I had noticed that he had sometimes glanced at me, as if he wanted to say something, but he hadn't said anything so I was still waiting. I didn't mind the waiting since I was reading some great books, but I was getting a bit antsy since I had missed my morning run today. Maybe I should go to the gym in half an hour or something, that would definitely help getting rid of my energy. Deciding on this plan, I stood up to return my books to their shelves. I walked past Rowan and I heard his chair scrape over the floor, which mean that he had stood up. I expected him to follow me, and indeed he did. So he still had something to say.

''Aelin. I need to talk to you.'' He said from behind me.

''Say what you have to say fast, Rowan, I want to go to the gym soon.''

He sighed audibly. ''Can I get a bit of your time to explain myself?''

''I think you've already explained yourself enough, Rowan. I don't need you digging in my past constantly.'''

''I know, I was wrong to do that. Very wrong. And I realized that yesterday evening just after you left.''

I scoffed. ''You only realized that after you had already done that.''

He ruffled his hair. ''I know and I was very wrong and very stupid for pressing you for information. It's not my right to ask those questions to you.''

''He saw the light.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Aelin. What do I have to do to make it up to you?'' He asked, kind of desperately.

I shrugged. ''Well, you could of course apologize, if you hadn't considered that as a possibility. It would make it easier for both of us if you disappeared out of my life though.''

He looked hurt by my last comment, but I didn't really care, he should have thought of that before he started behaving like he did last night. ''You have to know that I didn't mean to pry. I know it doesn't change anything but I'm really sorry for what I did. I can't turn time around or undo what I did, but you have to know that I won't ever pry into your past again if you allow me to keep in contact with you and let me get to know you better, that's all I wanted.''

His words were very compelling, but it was hard for me to believe that he wouldn't question me again. ''I don't know, Rowan. It's hard to know if you really mean it or if you're just saying all of this to get me to give you another chance.'' His shoulders sagged a bit. ''My past is not something I like to talk about with anyone. What you did last night… it really hurt me and I don't know if I can keep talking to you knowing what you did. I want to forgive you, but it's hard to.''

He looked a bit crestfallen by my response but he nodded. ''I understand. I shouldn't have expected you t give me another chance, I don't deserve it, but selfishly speaking, I really want that other chance. I shouldn't expect from you to tell me things about yourself when I don't tell anything myself, that's not fair on any side of the spectrum.''

I slowly nodded. ''I don't know what to do with this Rowan. I don't want to give you another chance, rationally speaking, but…''

''But?'' He asked hopefully.

''But deep down I think I want to give you that chance.''

''Really?'' His eyes began to sparkle.

I knew I had to calm him down a bit before he got too much hope of where this, whatever this was, could go in the future. ''Yes, but you have to understand that I'm not ready for anything. I might be making a huge mistake by letting you have another chance, but I guess… I guess I like you. Don't expect anything.''

''I understand fully that I hurt you in a way I couldn't have expected. I was the most thoughtless jackass in the world last night and I'm so incredibly grateful that you're willing to give me another chance. I wouldn't have given myself it for sure.''

''Don't be too happy, buzzard. I'm still very much mad at you.'' I joked, but there was of course a truth in my words. His behaviour of yesterday surely wasn't something I could forgive overnight. It would take time to build trust between us again, since he had completely destroyed any of the trust we had built up.

''don't worry Fireheart. I understand that you need time to let your eyes adjust to the looks of the guy that is standing right in front of you.

I scoffed. ''Don't flatter yourself. I could do so much better.'' I didn't quite get how quick a transition we had made from a very serious to a light-hearted conversation, but I found that I didn't really mind it.

''Really, could you?'' He seemed to think for a minute. ''Yes, you could, since I'm a handsome jackass and there are also enough handsome nice guys. I promise to be more sensitive in the future, Aelin. I really want this to work.''

''What do you want to work?'' I asked him teasingly.

''This.'' He just said and then he moved closer and slowly kissed me. It was one of the best kisses I had ever had in my life and we only stopped because we were both getting a bit out of breath.

He smirked. ''Well, now that that's settled. Let's go to the gym.'' He turned around and started walking away from me.

''Hey buzzard!'' I called after him. ''You had no right to do that, I'm still angry at you.'' I walked after him. ''And who said that I wanted you to come with me to the gym. I didn't give you permission.''

''I think you gave enough permission a minute or so ago, Fireheart.'' He smirked again.

I tried to be irritated by his masochistic behaviour, but I was grinning on the inside, this was going to be an interesting visit to the gym, that was for sure.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who has given this story a chance. I've gotten so much positive feedback on this story and I'm so thankful for that. I could never have expected all of this positive feedback. Thank you to all the people who followed or favourited the story and a special thanks to the people who left a review, I'm so grateful to all of the support I've gotten. If you have any ideas for some fanfic I could write or you want me to write, I'd love to hear them (and I promise I won't go without an update for so long if I start a new story). Thank you, once again, I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
